


Hybrids Are Pretty Cool, Aren't They?

by amm_amethyst



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hybrids, Light Angst, Moobloom Tubbo, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, ranboo acting like an enderman gave me ideas, tommys has wings but its not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amm_amethyst/pseuds/amm_amethyst
Summary: Ranboo acting like an enderman on stream got me thinking, what about the other hybrids acting like their hybrid halves?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 614





	Hybrids Are Pretty Cool, Aren't They?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first mcyt fic, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> These are basically a bunch of one-shots set in different times in the smp, they arent in a linear order, but should be clear on when in the story they are set. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This fanfic is all based on the characters they play, not on the real content creators. This will have no romantic relationships.

Ranboo walked towards L'manburg. Tail swishing in the wind, he skipped towards his home nation, when he spotted a small grass mound at the side of the path. He stared at the mound, and as if he went into autopilot, Ranboo picked up a grass block and held it gently in his hands. Ranboo smiled, and something in his brain just clicked, and he thought _ah, this feels nice, the definition of brain going brrrr._

With the dirt safely clutched in his hands, he continued on his way towards L'manburg. The dirt seemed to give him all the happy chemicals he needed. He assumed it was the enderman side of him, he saw his fellow enderman walk around with grass blocks all the time, he always wondered why they did it, but now he knew. _I should do this more often_. Ranboo reached the centre of L'manburg and saw Tubbo standing ontop the podium, sticking up a flag that had fallen a few days ago that no one had been bothered to fix. 

"Hey, Tubbo!" Ranboo had yelled up to the other boy. Tubbo turned around at the noise and gave Ranboo a big wave, followed by a strange look. 

"Hiya Minutes Man, uhh, why-why are you holding grass?"

Ranboo gave him an absent-minded smile. "I dunno, I like it. Probably the enderman side of me."

"What, did you use silk touch?"

"No I just picked it up-used my hands, you know?" He placed the grass down on the ground and looked at it, satisfied. 

Tubbo looked incredibly confused and ran down the stairs and stood by Ranboo, looking at the block. "Pick that up again, there's no way-surely not." 

Ranboo picked up the block again and looked at Tubbo. Tubbo made a loud noise of confusion. "I-what!? Do that again!" 

Ranboo sighed and placed the block again, then picked it back up. Tubbo looked like he was doing mental gymnastics in his mind to figure out how he was doing it. 

"How?! That shouldn't be-no! How are you doing that?! That goes against all laws of physics!" 

Ranboo placed the block again. "I'm half enderman, remember. They have like, silk touch hands don't they?"

Tubbo suddenly grabbed his hands and started inspecting them, turning them around to look at his palms. Ranboo made a surprised enderman sound. "Tubbo wha-what are you doing!?"

Tubbo didn't answer and frowned at his hands, then looked up at the taller boy. "Can I experiment on you?"

Ranboo pulled his hands away quickly and jumped back. "What?! No?! Absolutely not!" 

Tubbo looked disappointed but moved on. "Can all enderman hybrids do that!? Oh, that's so not fair!" Tubbo pouted and kicked at the ground. "All I can do is grow flowers around me. And on my horns," He pointed at the small yellow flower growing next to his right horn. "Do you know how stupid that is!? I hate it here." Tubbo folded his and looked to the side, and pouted like a toddler. Ranboo just laughed. "What can you like, teleport as well?"

"Well, kinda? I sometimes panic teleport, but I can't really control it."

"Well teleporting is teleporting and I wish my father got with an enderman instead of a stupid rare cow."

Ranboo spluttered out a surprised laugh.

* * *

The usual silence of Pogtopia was overtaken by a loud crash and an even louder scream. 

"THIS IS FUCKING MINE! GET YOUR OWN!" 

"I LITERALLY MINED THAT YESTERDAY! GIVE IT BACK!" 

Technoblade stood upon a table, clutching a pile of gold blocks close to his chest. Wilbur stood below him, miserably attempting to grab the gold from him. Wilbur glared at him, eyes seemingly turning a deep pink with anger. He bared his fangs at his twin and Techno returned the gesture. Ears flaring, Wilbur lunged at his older twin (only older by two minutes, he stresses) with his arms extended, trying to take the precious gold. Techno made an angry grunt and jumped off the table before Wilbur could reach him, letting his twin crash right into the table. Wilbur screeched in pain and glowered at Techno as he ran with the gold to the other side of the ravine, laughing. 

"TECHNO YOU LITTLE WHORE! THAT IS MY GOLD!" 

Wilbur managed to get himself up and began to chase his brother through the ravine, screaming and shouting. Insults and threats were thrown between the brothers, as they climbed up and down the walls of Pogtopia. The loud noises had even attracted their younger brother, who frowned at his older brothers.

"Why the fuck are you guys screaming so loud!? I'm trying to do shit." Tommy, in fact, wasn't trying to do shit, but he just wanted his brothers to shut their fucking mouths for once. 

Wilbur didn't even look at Tommy and continued to chase Techno. "Techno stole my fucking gold again!" 

"Heh?! I didn't steal anything! This was in my room, nerd!" 

Tommy sighed. "Why can't one of you go mine more?"

"Tommy, Toms, Ickle Tom Toms, I don't think your little bird brain understands, that is _my gold_ ," Wilbur says as he makes another grab towards Techno, attempting to pull Techno's pink braid. Techno dodges. 

"This ain't even your gold, this was in my room. You don’t even get your own gold, ‘dirty crime boy’."

Wilburs ears flared in fury. "You little bitch! I get my own gold all the time! You're the one who does nothing but 'studies the blade' every bloody day!"

Tommy simply muttered an annoyed 'whatever' and climbed up towards the surface, away from his brothers angry shouts and threats, but couldn't help but smile at the sweet memories that flooded his head of when he was younger. The happier days. Techno and Wilbur had always had a strange fascination with gold, he never understood it until Philza had explained they were piglin hybrids. There would be days where the twins would be at war over gold ownership, the only words they spoke were either attempts at unfair trades or bad insults. The would only end once Philza had gotten an equal amount of gold for them, or somehow gotten the twins to share. As Tommy looked out towards Manburg, he wished he could go back, witnessing lighthearted and stupid wars, instead of serious wars he was too young to fight. 

* * *

Sam was incredibly pissed off.

First, the Redstone in the upcoming prison he is building broke because the most important block just decided to grow legs and run away apparently. Then, he got attacked by like six different skeletons, they aren't hard to fight but it was a pain to clean up the wounds. Then, because of course, a charged creeper comes and blows up a sizeable portion of the prison wall. He also made the horrible decision to make a stupid bet with Punz and lost thirty diamonds and five netherite ingots to him. And finally, just to make his day so, so much worse, his last netherite pickaxe broke, and of course he has no more netherite, so he needs to go mining for more. So basically the day had been terrible and he feels like he could explode. 

Which he might just do. 

Seething, Sam stalked through the Badlands. Fixing the crown on his head, he weaved through the trees, planning on just going home. But of course, nothing can ever go Sams' way. He heard a voice call his name from behind him. Sam sighed, and turned around to face whoever was calling on him. It was Skeppy. 

"Sam! Jeez, I've been calling your name for ages! What's up with you?"

Sam despretly wanted to go home, stick his head in his pillow and scream, _but no_. He loved Skeppy, really, he did, but he had no energy to have a conversation with him. Skeppy looked at him, expecting an answer. Sam wasn't getting out of this, was he? 

"There's nothing up with me. I'm just tired, so if you could excuse me..." Sam tried to turn around and go home, but Skeppy grabbed his arm. 

"You cant go home yet! Come on, Bad wants to show us something! He sent me to go get you," Skeppy complained, trying to pull Sam in the other direction. Sam exhaled sharply, small particles of gunpowder coming out from his nose. 

That certainly wasn't a good sign. 

Skeppy continued to nag him about meeting up with Bad. Something about an egg? He wasn't particularly listening. Sam was already in a bad mood, and Skeppy really wasn't helping. Sam felt like he was about to explode, which wouldn't be surprising as he is a creeper hybrid. He took another deep breath in and out, and saw more gunpower escaping. Okay, that's more worrying. Skeppy only then seemed to notice the lack of response from Sam. 

"Sam? You good-"

Skeppy was promptly cut off by a small explosion behind him. 

"Oh my Gods! Are we getting bombed!?" 

Sam scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Skeppy looked at him, incredibly suspious. "Was..Was that you!? Did you plant _bombs?!"_

"No! I swear I didn't!"

"Then why-" Skeppy cut himself off. "Oh...creeper hybrid things..."

"Yeah...creeper hybrid things..." 

Skeppy just looked awkward. Sam _felt_ awkward. This really was a terrible day wasnt it? 

Skeppy coughed and looked away. "Well ill uh...see you around? I guess.."

Sam gave a small smile. "Yeah, uh, catch you later," Sam waved and spedwalked away, not sparing his friend another look. 

That literally couldn't have gone worse, could it? 

* * *

The buzzing of the bees and the swishing of the overgrown grass in the wind filled Tommy and Tubbo's ears. The summer sun shone over their faces as they lay on the grass by the L'mantree. Two weeks ago, L'manburg had won their independence, and they were still releshing in the glory of winning. Sure, it may have cost Tommy's second life, and cost him his discs, his most prized possession, but it was worth it. They were together and safe now, so that's all that mattered. 

Tommy's pure white and gold wings were spread across the grass, as he lay in silence with his best friend by his side. The friend, Tubbo, had his eyes closed. Tubbo's dark brown curls lay lazily against the ground. His small white horns were protruding from his hair. Tommy could see two small, yellow flowers surrounding one of the horns. Although he would never tell anyone-especially not Tubbo-but he actually quite liked the flowers in the older boys' hair. As much as he lightheartedly made fun of them, and called them 'pissflowers', he did like them. 

Tommy looked back up at the sky, fluffy, white clouds changing shapes above him. He lays down in silence, watching the clouds change from TNT to a wither skull to a tall pillar-like shape, when he feels flowers tickling his ears. 

_Okay...those flowers definitely weren't there before._

Tommy sat up, looking at the flowers that mysteriously grew from underneath him. The small petals were yellow. Piss yellow. _Tubbo yellow._

Tommy looked over to his friend. Tubbo, looked the same as he did earlier, except this time he was asleep on a bed of yellow flowers that had trailed over to where Tommy was. Tubbo seemed to be completely unaware of the mess of flowers surrounding him. Tommy knew they were Tubbo's flowers, this had to be some moobloom powers he hadn't seen yet. Tubbo's hand fell from his stomach to the ground, and as it made contact with the grass, more little flowers grew suddenly from the dirt. 

Tommy started to shake Tubbo awake. 

"Hey bitch, wake up."

Tubbo's eyes cracked open slowly. Tubbo made a sad attempt to hit Tommy away from him as he sat up. He lazily glared at Tommy, with no real heat. 

"Why? I was perfectly happy sleeping" He complained, voice cracking slightly. 

"Your dumb pissflowers got everywhere," Tommy says, gesturing to the flowers surrounding them. 

"My wha-oh..." Tubbo cut himself off as he saw the flowers- _his flowers-_ planted like a blanket around them. "I...didn't even know I could do that..."

"Pretty sucky power." 

"Gods, _I know._ Like, you can fly! What can I do, plant dumb flowers!?" Tubbo pulled at the flowers, ripping them from the ground. "Its not even somewhat useful, _I'm_ not useful! The flowers arent even nice! When I was told I was a moobloom hybrid I thought 'Oh, fun! They're pretty rare! I bet they're super cool!' But no, all I get is dumb flowers and people trying to like, take me or something. I wish I- nevermind..." Tubbo pulled his knees up to his chest and looked away, embarrassed.

Tommy wasn't expecting for Tubbo to have a breakdown over the flowers, it was painful to watch. He wasn't sure how to respond, how would he respond to something like this? Tubbo was almost crying over something so small. 

_Something so small that you had made fun of him for,_ Tommy's brain unhelpfully supplied. 

Tommy wanted to take Tubbo's brain and stab whatever part of it made his friend feel useless. Tubbo was many things-smart, a bit strange, effortlessly funny-but he was not useless. Tommy already knew about the dangers of being a moobloom hybrid, they were very rare and people still didn't understand the creatures or the hybrids. He was aware mooblooms didn't have any strong powers, but Tommy found the flowers cool. 

Guilt built up inside him. Tommy, though he knew Tubbo would never blame him, couldn't help but feel like this was partially his fault. Yes, he may have made fun of Tubbo's flowers, and his general lack of powers, but he didn't think he would take it to heart! 

"Tubbo what-no! You're-You're not useless, you're the complete opposite! Tubso, i would probably be dead without you! You are like, ninty percent of my impulsive control," Tubbo gave a dry laugh at that. Tommy continued, "No seriously, you are! Really though, you're my best friend-my _brother ,_ Tubbs, you aren't and will never be useless...and I actually think the flowers are pretty poggers.."

Tubbo gave him a strange look. "You think the flowers...are cool?"

Tommy looked away. He started digging himself a hole, and now hes gotta admit to thinking the flowers are pretty and continue being all wholesome and shit. 

"Uhh, yeah I do," Tommy mumbled, "I think they're pretty...I guess."

Tubbo smiled at him. "Awww, Tommy!" Tubbo dragged out, clearly just saying it to annoy him, "Thats so sweet!"

Tommy shoved him lightly. Tubbo just laughed. 

"But, uh, thank you big man, means a lot, really," Tubbo looked him in the eyes, a genuine smile resting on his face.

"Dont thank me, now shut up, I wanna sleep."

"Okay, okay, get some rest, Big T."

Tommy hummed and shut his eyes, with the last thing he saw being a cloud in the shape of a compass.

When Wilbur found the two boys a few hours later, leaning against each other, lost in the dreamworld, he didn't bother waking them up. Wilbur purely smiled at his two sleeping brothers, leaving them be. Gods knows they needed it. 

* * *

The Jschlatt administration. Hell on earth for basically everyone apart of it. At the start, the only people in Manburg who were wary around Schlatt were Niki and Tubbo. Quackity and Fundy put their whole trust in Schlatt in the beginning, especially with Quackity being vice president and Fundy being another close cabinet member. Tubbo and Niki tried to tell the others that they shouldn't put their trust in Schlatt so easily, but they wouldn't listen. 

_"Fundy, Big Q, please listen to us! Schlatt will doom L'man-Manburg."_

_"No, Schlatt will be a good president. Better than Wilbur ever was, believe me," and Quackity was gone._

_"Fundy, how could you stick with him! He exiled your father!"_

_"Wilbur was barely a father to me. He tried, sure, but not hard enough," and Fundy was gone._

In hindsight, Quackity pondered, they really should have listened to Niki and Tubbo. 

Here Quackity was, sitting at his shining desk, waiting for Tubbo to leave Schlatt's office with the newest load of paperwork. He fiddled with the sparkling gold on his desk in an attempt to calm his nerves, shiny items always seemed to calm the duck hybrid. Tubbo was really taking his time in that office, usually he was in and out of that office so fast he may as well of never been in the room in the first place. This time, however, Tubbo is still in the office, despite it being over ten minutes since he first entered. And it was quiet. Strangely quiet. Suspiously quiet. 

Quackity was about to knock on the door, to ask what was taking so long, but that's when he heard it. 

A crash. Then a small squeal. 

All of Quackity's animalistic instincts immediately started screaming.

_Go in there. Protect the child. Protect the duckling. Protect your duckling._

He burst the door open. Quackity's eyes widened in shock when he saw Tubbo on the floor leaning against a fallen cabinet. Schlatt stood in the middle of the room, leaning against his desk. The president had his arms folded, and glared at Quackity, clearly mad at him for bursting in uninvited. 

Quackity moved to help Tubbo up. Tubbo stumbled a bit as he stood, and Quackity quickly wrapped a small wing around the younger boy. He flared the other wing out as he glared at Schlatt. The president only smirked, and Quackity silently cursed his small wings, as they probably didn't make him look at all intimidating. 

"You aren't as scary as you think you are, you know?," Schlatt said slowly, as if he was talking to a child.

"Schlatt, what the fuck!? Pushing children around now!? That's just fucked up."

Schlatt only laughed. "What are you going to do, 'Big Q'? Bite me?" 

Quackity thought for a second. Biting him? He had pretty sharp teeth, so actually, it might work. 

He unwrapped his wing from around Tubbo, but kept his wings out to shield him. Quackity walked up to Schlatt, looking at him, smiling. Schlatt smirked at him, not expecting anything to happen. Quackity gently lifted Schlatt's arm up and then-

"OW! QUACKITY WHAT THE FUCK!"

Quackity bit him on the arm. 

Quackity turned to Tubbo and rushed him out of the office, out of the white house, and to the L'mantree. They stood in the sea of yellow flowers under the tree, and Quackity checked him over for any injuries, like a mother duck looking after her child. 

Guess that's kind what he was.

Thankfully, there were only a few brusies, nothing too serious. Quackity pulled the young boy into a hug, wrapping his wings around him once again. Tubbo sank into the hug, it had been a while since he had one. 

"Its okay duckling, He's not here anymore."

Tubbo pulled away slightly. "Duckling? What are you, a duck?"

"I-Tubbo, yes. I am a duck. Tubbo i am literally a duck." 

"Oh-wait, yeah, you're a duck!"

They both cracked up laughing, with Quackity promising to make a 'Tubbo Moments' book, vowing that would be the first thing to go in there.

From that day on, Quackity made a silent promise to himself to protect Tubbo by all means necessary, save him from the hands of the president. 

It was too bad he couldn't save him from the hands of Technoblade, not from the rocket launcher placed between his poor ducklings' eyes.


End file.
